Grow On You
by HeroUp88
Summary: An unfortunate situation turned into a dire predicament. Quick actions had to be taken to fix things, but will the Dark Knight like the Amazon's fix to the problem? One-shot.


**I don't own Justice League Unlimited or any related characters.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Translations located at the end.**

* * *

_**Watchtower**_

_**September 26th**_

_**16:52 UTC**_

Diana rushed into her room and locked the door. For the most part, she had avoided being seen.

How could she have been so stupid? It should've been obvious from the moment it happened. How could she not have noticed?

She ran to the bathroom. Her mirror told the whole story. She looked bad. Scratches, bruises, and cuts would fade in a day or so, but she was focused on her hair.

It was terrible. She hadn't even noticed until she had gotten a glimpse of herself in a tinted car window.

Her long raven hair looked like it had been attacked with a hacksaw. Cheetah had really gone to work at it, and Diana hadn't even realized it. Her hair was lopsided in some areas and completely missing in others.

What was she going to do? She was supposed to be visiting the UN the next day to discuss relations between Themyscira and the rest of the world about pollution. And while the meeting wasn't a fashion show or beauty contest, she still needed to look her best, and this was not it.

The only option she had was to fix it.

She found her sheers, turned the lights as bright as they could go, took a deep breath, and she began to cut. It couldn't possibly be that hard. A snip here, a snip there. She maneuvered the mirror to get the best angles she could. In some positions, it didn't even look that bad.

After about 10 minutes of snipping, she put the hand mirror back on the counter. She looked at herself in the large mirror.

She could've screamed.

If it was possible that she could've made it worse, she had done it.

_"It cAn't pOsSiBlY be tHaT hArD Diana. It'sjUsT CuTtiNg hAIr Diana." _She chastised herself as she moved to her closet. This had to be fixed now. And no one, absolutely no one could see her.

**PAGE BREAK**

John walked towards the gym. It had been close to a week since he had been in, and he was starting to feel the effects of it. He walked lackadaisically to his destination, his full attention on his phone as he decided which playlist he would listen to today.

He felt himself nearly knocked over from behind. When he caught his balance, he looked up for the culprit.

"Watch where you're going man."

"Sorry John."

He stopped in his footsteps. He recognized the voice.

"Diana?"

She stopped and internally cursed. This was supposed to be in and out. All she had to do was keep moving. But her cursed home training wouldn't let her.

She let out a sigh before turning to face him. She brought her finger to her lips to signal to him keep his voice down.

"Are you…going undercover?"

_"I wish,"_ she thought. "No."

"Well… then why does it look like you just planted a bomb? Or… are carrying weapons?"

"I'm just trying to keep a low profile right now."

"What for?"

Before she could answer, Flash zoomed through them, pushing them aside to get through. Everyone knew food poisoning had kept him running through the halls and to the bathroom all day.

"Hey! No running in the hallway," Lantern yelled after him.

He bent down to pick up Diana's displaced cap. When he looked up, he saw what laid behind the elaborate disguise. It took all his strength to keep his jaw clenched and prevent the laughter resting on his tongue. But it didn't keep the risible grin off his face.

Diana quickly snatched the hat away from his grip. She tucked her hair in as best she could, and replaced the hood of her jacket.

He took a breath and composed himself. "What happened? It looks like you got in a fight with a lawn mower."

"Cheetah," was her simple answer as she stuffed her hands deeper in her hoodie pocket. She didn't want to go in depth, she just wanted it fixed.

"You know Vixen cuts hair?"

"I thought she was a model?"

"Yeah. In between modeling and superheroing, she finds time to hold a booth in a salon back in Manhattan. I'm sure she could help fix your," he motioned to her head with his hand, "situation."

"That'd be great if she hadn't just been transported to a mission in Canada."

"Oh yeah?" He paused for a moment. He caught another glimpse of her hair and nearly bust out laughing.

"Come on, John. I already know it's bad."

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. Maybe I can still help you. Follow me."

They made their way to his room. On the way, one of the civilians walked past.

"Hey GL. We still hittin' the gym?"

"Yeah. Just give me a sec."

"You showin' around the new guy?"

John stifled his laugh as he heard Wonder Woman groan next to him. "Yeah. I am. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Cool. See you around man."

He opened the door and allowed her in.

"After you, sir."

She gave him her own version of a Batglare as she walked past.

The door closed and he headed for his desk. After rummaging through a few folders, he found what he had been looking for.

"Here we go. Remy Lebeau." Lantern handed her the card in his hand. "That is the address and phone number of Vixen's stylist."

She looked it over. "France?"

John shrugged. "Models don't come cheap. But she says he's the best of the best."

Diana was not about to turn him down either way.

"Thank you. I'm sure he will do a thousand times better than what I did."

"Anytime."

She flew out of the door to the hangar. She hopped into her invisible jet. Placing a finger to her ear, she called for J'onn.

"Am I clear for takeoff?"

"Yes. Unscheduled appointment?"

"You have no idea."

She immediately started the throttle and took off. She was in France in less than 15 minutes.

With a landing just as quick as her takeoff in some nearby field, she speedily flew herself the rest of the way, hightailing it to the salon.

She glanced down at her watch as she approached the door. It read 5:33 PM. Converting to the local time meant it was 9:33PM there. She could see the assistant sweeping and closing up shop as she approached the glass door. She swallowed her pride and tapped on the glass. This emergency couldn't wait another day.

The assistant looked up, but continued to sweep, clearly not looking for more work.

Diana tapped more urgently. This time, she could see the man roll his eyes as he made his way to the door.

*****"Monsieur, nous sommes fermés. Reviens quand tu as un rendez-vous."

She held back the groan rising in her throat. She was glad her disguise was working, but there was no way they couldn't tell she was a woman. The hoody wasn't even that loose.

She pushed the thought down. She had to get in. "Please, I really need to see Monsieur Lebeau tonight."

He huffed. "Pushy Americans," he mumbled under his breath. "When you have an appointment, you may come back. But we are closed. Now please leave, or I'll call the police."

******"Je suis un ami d'un de ses clients. Mari McCabe. Elle m'a référé elle-même. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste parler à Monsieur Lebeau." The Frenchman was impressed by this foreigners French, but he was not going to budge. She pushed past the assistant. She had not come this far to be rejected.

*******"Francis, quel est le sens de tout ce racket?" came a voice from inside.

"Sir, I have tried to get rid of this American, but he says he knows Ms. McCabe. I can call the police if you would like sir."

"Knowing Mari is a big accusation. What makes you so bold?" Lebeau asked quizzically.

"As I told your assistant, she's a friend of mine. Sir, I only need a simple trim to... fix prior mistakes."

The stylist gave her a knowing smirk. "Francis, get a chair prepared. I have a job to do tonight."

"Sir, we are closed. I have to-"

"Francis! We will not put Wonder Woman on hold."

"Wonder Woman?"

"But of course. You don't recognize this utter beauty that has graced our presence?"

Francis began stumbling on his words. "Suis vraiment désolé, Madame. I'm sorry. I did not know. Please... let me get your space ready."

He began running in the background as Lebeau kept Diana occupied.

"I am honored that you have chosen Le Concept de Cheveux. I must thank Mari for referring you. Now, what can I help you with?"

She tentatively removed her hood and cap. She could practically hear the jaws dropping on the floor. Both men stood gaping.

"You think you can fix it?" she asked.

When Remy finally recovered, he moved closer to examine the botched work. He lifted ends, angled her head, made parts. He stood before her when he finished.

"We have some work to do, but I think I can help. But madame, I can do so much more than "fix" it."

He escorted her to the wash station.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked hesitantly. She just wanted her hair presentable. She wasn't in the business for a new do.

"Wonder Woman, do you trust me? I only want to take you higher. Your old style, it is safe. But you, you are a créateur de tendances-a trend setter. I want to go from safe to bold. To go from headlight to spotlight. I want to give you a look that says 'Look at me, here I am. Love me.' With your permission, of course."

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror before he sat her down. It seemed like time had only made it worse.

"Okay monsieur. Do what you think is best."

He smiled, sat her down, and got to work.

She could see the hair on the floor, but she couldn't see herself. It seemed like more was on the ground than on her head. She was so nervous that this wasn't going to turn out right. Sure, this man was an expert, but this was her hair. She had never really done anything "bold" with it. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She had to trust the process.

"And no more. Voilà!"

He turned her chair to the mirror behind her.

He had given her a layered cut that feathered at each layer. It landed right at her shoulders. Remy had taken the liberty of adding highlights to the ends and lowlights throughout.

She took the hand mirror that he and handed her and looked it over completely. She hadn't really known what to expect when he said he was going to make her a "trend setter". To be honest, she wasn't totally in love with it; it seemed unnecessary to her, but it had been fixed. For that much, she was grateful.

"Thank Monsieur. You don't know how much you've helped me."

"Anything for Wonder Woman. And you tell Madame McCabe 'Mercie' on my behalf."

Diana nodded as she made her way back to her jet. She was grateful for the fix, but she just didn't feel it was her. She felt naked with it so short. She couldn't wait until her hair grew back out.

**PAGE BREAK**

She landed the jet without a ruckus. She wasn't trying to hide her knew 'do, but she wasn't really trying to draw attention to it either. But she was Wonder Woman; she couldn't really escape attention.

The moment she stepped out of the plane, she was approached.

"Wonder Woman! Is that you?"

Fire was walking up to her. She must have been on her way to an off world mission.

"Your hair is gorgeous."

"Thank you," Diana responded graciously. She really didn't want any big scenes about her new look. She quickly excused herself, walking relatively quickly down the hallway to her quarters.

"Wow! Wonder Woman, you look hot!"

It took all her strength to reign in her frustration. She hated being objectified, even if it was with good intentions. But this wouldn't have been the first time she'd warned Booster Gold about his comments.

She turned to face him, her face saying it all.

"Sorry. Sorry. You look... very nice?"

"Booster, please find something useful to do before I find something for you."

"Yes ma'am." He walked off with his head down, his tail tucked between his legs. Diana rolled her eyes and kept trucking.

"Nice highlights Diana. They look really good on you," Zatanna complimented in passing.

"Thank you," she replied in stride.

Why were people so enamored with her haircut? And why were there so many people in the hallways? She was about to enter her room as John walked past. A smile came immediately to his face.

"Hey Wonder Woman, there was some guy I saw coming out of your room earlier claiming to be you. Your height, kinda lopsided haircut. You know him?"

"You're hilarious John."

"I'm just teasing you, Rookie. Lebeau did a good job. It looks nice. You look like Wonder Woman again."

"Really? Even with it being shorter and the highlights at the end?"

He could sense she was apprehensive about her new look. She was a pretty lady. Sometimes it was funny to him that she was so self conscious about it, even when she had no reason to be.

"You gotta get used to it. Give it a few days. It'll grow on you. No pun intended. But you do look nice."

She seemed to relax some. "Thank you John."

He walked off as she ent into her room.

Could this look really grow on her? Maybe she could give it a chance. Because like it or not, this was it for the next few weeks.

_**Watchtower**_

_**September 29th**_

_**14:48 UTC**_

The conference went great. They were able to negotiate without Diana having to talk her mother down from war. And she had gotten numerous comments on her hair. At first, it was annoying. They had come to discuss politics, not her physical appearance. But the compliments didn't stop. And she soon came to just accept them without second thoughts. But they persisted even after the meeting as she was enjoying a day in Rome, where the conference was held.

Even after returning to the Watchtower, she was bombarded. And with each accolade, her confidence continued to increase. She didn't need people's opinions to gain self-worth, but it felt nice to see that, perhaps, this look wasn't as bad as she had first perceived. She assessed herself in the mirror again.

_"Maybe I can get used to this,"_ she thought.

There was a knock at her door.

Vixen stood in front of her as the door slid out of the way. "Well, well, well. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

All Diana could do was smile.

"You look gorgeous. Not that that is difficult for you. You could wear a plastic bag and still be stunning. But this looks really nice on you. And Remy has yet to stop singing your praises. He was blowing up my phone the moment I stepped off the plane from Prague. He says he owes you now."

"He owes me?"

"He said his line has not stopped ringing since someone saw you walk out of his shop. He has been thanking me profusely that I sent you his way. I don't think you or I could do anything wrong with him now."

"Well, John is the real hero. I never would have known about Mr. Lebeau if it wasn't for him."

"I see," Vixen replied, a mischievous grin shining through. "Well, thank you for taking him up on it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I misplaced my Lantern."

Diana knew what that meant. She allowed the woman to pass. Yeah, she was starting to like this hairstyle.

Before she could close the door, a hand snuck in, forcing the door back open.

"Hey Diana, real quick. Could you go ob... wow." Superman hadn't seen his friend since her visit to the salon. But she had been a hot topic in conversation the last few days. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Looks like it didn't work that well. You're still giving me work." she teased.

"You still look nice. But, can you go observe the junior Leaguers? I'm trying to make a chart of their weaknesses and how they handle the team attacks and things like that. It'll help Batman make adjusted training sessions when he gets back."

"So we're doing his work for him now?"

"Give him a break. He's been undercover for three weeks. Just trying to make life a little easier. I mean he does do a lot around here."

"I suppose," she answered absentmindedly looking at the papers he had given her. "I'll see what I can do with these."

"Thanks Di."

_**Watchtower**_

_**September 28th**_

_**16:22 UTC**_

Miss Martian ran out of the training room trying to catch Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman, wait!"

Diana paused and looked back for the voice that had called for her. Miss Martian slowed down as she caught up to the Amazon.

"M'gann. Is everything okay?"

"Uh-huh," she said between heavy pants. "I just saw you evaluating us, and I know that wasn't my best performance, but I promise I'm practicing. I just… sometimes I get confused, and it's different with different people. And all the numbers and maneuvers start mixing together and… Please don't kick me out the program."

Diana let out a small laugh. "We're not going to kick you out M'gann. I was just trying to see what we could do to make it less confusing for you all. I know it's a lot really fast. I was just getting numbers so we know what to pay a little more attention to is all. We are not kicking you off by any means."

The young Martian let out a sigh of relief. Wonder Woman could see she was still a little tense.

"But, if you are really worried about it, I could help you out sometimes. And if not me, I can find some mentors for you to practice with. That is if you are serious about it."

"Really?"

"I have some time tomorrow. I can meet you in the simulation room at 1400."

"That's great!"

A dark figure walked out in front of the two from an adjacent room. He was completely wrapped up in the papers in his hands, he didn't even notice the two women.

He bumped straight into Wonder Woman.

"Sorry." He muttered as he continued on his way, not even looking up.

Wonder Woman nearly turned her head 180 degrees to watch Batman walk down the hall.

_"He's just so consumed in his work, huh?"_ she thought. She let it go as she picked up her stride to give more advice to the teenager that was now going on about other junior members that could use extra tutoring.

_**Watchtower**_

_**September 28th**_

_**16:45 UTC**_

Batman sat at the cafeteria table, his file he had been studying all day was underneath his tray as he finished his sloppy joe. He would follow up with Vibe for any further actions that needed to be taken. Detroit wasn't really in his jurisdiction, and to keep from looking forward and hypocritical, he would team-up with the city's local hero.

The information was rather sensitive. He had nearly spilled it in the hallway when he had run into Miss Martian and Wonder Woman.

She had cut her hair. That had really been Diana he had run into the hallway.

How could he not have noticed that? He had, but he had already walked the course of the hallway when he had.

She cut her hair.

Green Lantern placed his tray down across from the Crusader. After saying a brief grace, he sufficiently began indulging in his meal. Batman looked up from his own meal.

"Did I do or say something to make you think this was okay?"

"I don't remember asking your permission to sit in an _open _cafeteria." He continued munching on his drumstick.

Batman looked at the sparsely populated plate. "Late lunch?"

"Early dinner. Vixen's taking me to Beijing, which is 10 hours ahead. She told me to keep room for dinner, but I doubt a granola bar and a protein shake was going to hold me until dinner. It's only 2AM there."

"Beijing, huh? She say what for?"

"She said she 'owes me'. Whatever that means."

"Right. Because you have no clue what activities the two of you are going to partake in."

Lantern slid him a mischievous look. "I just wanna be surprised is all."

"Uh-huh. You know you're gonna miss the division final game."

"Oh yeah. Will you tape it for me?"

"Just stream it."

"I know it might come as a surprise to you, but I don't have international service."

"If you know the Knights are going to win, why watch it?"

"Oh hoho. And they say you have no sense of humor."

"Did I say something funny?"

"The Eagles are a Superbowl winning team. When the Knights win one, then I will take them seriously."  
"Then I would just be wasting my money if I put…$200 on the Knights?"  
"Yes, I believe you would."

"Then, it's a wager."

"Sure, Bats. It's a wager. Not that $200 really means that much to you."

"Then I'll go up to $400, but you have to put at least 1 on it."

Green Lantern took a long exhale.

"What happened to the confidence?"

"Fine. Fine." He conceded. "They better win," he muttered under his breath.

Wonder Woman came and sat next to the dark clad hero. John watched the confidence drain from his face as he shifted uncomfortably to give the heroine room.

"What happened to the confidence?" Lantern shot back.

Batman glared daggers at him. All it did was increase the size of the smirk on his face.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, nothing at all. Just a civil disagreement," Lantern answered.

"Is that code for your sports wager?"

"Yep," Batman added.

"Men," Diana smiled.

She was surprised when Batman placed his pudding cup on her tray. Everyone at the table turned to him.

"Not fancy enough for you rich man?" Lantern jabbed.

He gave Lantern a sideways look. "I'm allergic to banana, and she was going to ask anyway. She didn't grab her usual extra. Figure I just cut the middleman."

Diana sat in stunned silence as John continued. "I wish Wally was allergic to bananas too. Every time Terrific makes some of his homemade pudding for me, he always eats half of it before I can get it home that day. Speaking of which, did you two get Supes' invite to the party?"

"Yes, but you don't need the invite; everyone on the 'Tower knows his birthday is coming up. He's been dropping hints about what he wants for the past two weeks," Diana responded, recovering from her silence.

"He's been kissing up to me about my shoes, asking about the price, what colors he would get. He's done everything except tell me he wants me to get him the 1985 Jordans."

"He keeps asking me about my photography skills, and if he can come with me the next time I'm going to Themyscira. And all our recent conversation end up around calendars."

She heard the deep grunt coming from the body next to her.

"What about you Batman? Has he been pestering you about anything?" she asked, turning her attention to him.  
"Found a picture of a red ferrari slipped under the door to my quarters."

"'Cause that's what he needs. Another Flash mobile," Lantern mumbled.

"So what are you going to actually get him?" Diana questioned.  
"I'm gonna take a size 11 Jordan's box with baby size version of the shoes he wants. Might leave a note in his card saying 'You'll grow into them'."

Bruce cracked a smile. The joke was lost on Diana, clear by her genuinely confused expression.

"Don't worry Diana. It's just a gag gift. Just something to tide him over until his real gift comes in."

"So what did you actually get him?" she asked again.

"Something he needs. A watch. Fastest man alive, but is never on time. Got it engraved with his name."  
"That's nice John."

"Yeah, well, it cost me a pretty penny, so he better hold on to it for a few years. What you get him?"

"Well, his constant pestering about photography did get me thinking."

Batman started choking on his coffee.

"You made the pin-up?"

"No! Give me some credit." When the coughing died down, she continued. "I meant, I went around taking pictures of some of his close friends here on the 'Tower. Since he's a forensic scientist, I had it sent off so the pictures could be elements on a periodic table. Something he can keep on his desk."

"Whoo. You had us scared for a minute. That should be nice though. What about Bats? You get him anything?"

He looked up from his cup, before he went to nonchalantly picking at his food.

"You're not getting him anything?" Diana asked, shocked. Batman continued to look at the table, unphased.

"Are you at least going?"

Again, no response.

"Bruce."

John did the best he could to hold back the laughter. "Well, looks like you two have some things to work out. I think I need to go meet Vixen somewhere."

Batman watched him as he left, glaring at him the entire time. When he was out of sight, Diana came to take the newly open seat. She looked him straight in the eye.

"_She cut her hair." _Was all he could think of. He couldn't even look at her for long without turning his head. He began tapping on his thigh.

"_Why did she cut it?"_

"So?"

He sighed in exasperation. "I'll be there."

She gave him a sly smile. "Thank you." She began eating the rest of her fries. "So, how did it go undercover? Did you find what you needed?" She used her current fry to point to the file folder under his tray.

_"Her hair… it's just… gone."_

"That's classified. I can't really talk about it out in the public like this." He pushed the folder further under the tray.

"Okay. Well, anything interesting happen in Gotham while you were out? Robin? Nightwing? Batgirl?"

"_Why the short cut? Why not just a trim?"_

"Not that I know of. Everything was the same when I got back."

"What about the company? I heard about the latest acquisition in the news."

"_Why_ won't_ you address the elephant in the room? You know I've noticed it."_

"We're still in the process. Nothing's guaranteed yet."

She crushed the empty pudding cup in her hand. "You've been gone for three weeks. Can you at least pretend to be interested in this conversation?" The tapping on his thigh increased. "And would it kill you to look at me?"

He turned his head to her and gave her an irked look.

"Was that so hard? Alright, I guess since you won't talk, I will.

"The past three weeks haven't been too bad. Let's see. They finally got the Common Room repaired after the Big Barda incident. J'onn oversaw it. He and I actually learned to ride bikes last week. Kara taught us while we went to visit Kal, who was out sick."

"How did Kent get sick? He's immune to everything."

"I think it's some Kryptonian flu; he started feeling sick after an off world mission. But Ma and Pa took good care of him and he made a speedy recovery.

"Um. I had that meeting with the UN a few days ago, and it went surprisingly well. I was able to talk everyone off the cliff. I did those reports of the junior members for you. What else?"

"You got a haircut." She could hear the unsatisfied undertone in his voice.

"Yeah. I thought I'd do something different." She twirled the ends nervously. "Be spontaneous."

"You are a lot of things. Courageous, brilliant, strong. But I doubt anyone would use the word 'spontaneous' to describe you."

She scoffed. "I can too be spontaneous."

"Fine. For the sake of avoiding an argument, you _can_ be spontaneous. But this wasn't a spontaneous decision, was it?"

She hated when he was right. He was so smug about it, but he was right. This was by no means a willing decision.

"No," she conceded. "Cheetah caught a piece of it while we were fighting. Hacked it pretty good. And trying to fix it myself only made it worse."

"So you went to Remy Lebeau."  
"Yeah. How did you-"

"He's been parading himself as your 'official stylist'. Even undercover, the word gets around."

"Well, yes. That's it in a nutshell. He did much better than what I was gonna do. I was just going to get a wig."

Batman only nodded. He was afraid stating anything more would explicitly show his disappointment with her hair being gone. He just couldn't believe it. Despite the circumstances surrounding it, all she needed was a trim. This was not her. He absolutely did not like this.

Most would've missed it, but she caught a glimpse of dissatisfaction in his movement.

"You don't like it, do you?"

He didn't look at her directly. "I didn't say that."

"So you do like it?"

"Why are you looking for my validation on this?"

She moved back to sit next to him. And turned his head to face her.

"Just answer the question: do you like it?"

He knew there was no way he was going to win this. He couldn't tell her the truth. He hated it. He loved her long hair. It drove him crazy in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. Tantalizing and teasing him nearly to the point of action. It made his knees buckle whenever she brushed it behind her ear. And now it was just… gone.

He sighed in concession. "It's not your best look."

"I knew it. Is that why you won't look directly at me?"

He knew he had to smooth this over, or he was going to have an irate Amazon on his hands. "Look, from a purely stylistic, aesthetic perspective, it is not the best look."

"Stylistic and aesthetic perspective?" She arched a raven eyebrow. He was really trying to work his way out of this. "Please explain."

He turned to fully face her. "Your skin has an olive undertone. Your original style, long raven curls, brings that out and complements that tone as it gives a soft shape to your face. Your blue eyes are also enhanced and accentuated by the dark contrast given by your original hairstyle.

"Your body is long and sleek. The long hair helps keep everything in proportion. It not only frames your face, but it cascades onto your shoulders all the way to the middle of your back. It makes you look longer; many men find that attractive. The curls add a subtle touch, that gives you an added variety, but isn't too 'in your face'.

"This style does look nice, and short of adopting Lantern's current bald look, one would be hard pressed to find a hairdo that makes you look bad. The feathered layers and highlights are different and work well for impressing in formal functions. They give you a more carefree, perky look. And I'm sure the shorter hair will probably be more advantageous in fighting. But since the highlights are caramel, they start to blend in with your skin color. It just doesn't emphasize your features like your original style did. Your natural beauty is still there, but your long dark hair makes you stand out."

She was stunned. She hadn't realized how much attention he paid her. First the pudding cup she hadn't even realized she had been craving, then this. She didn't think he even cared about how she looked. He seemed to always cast her aside, no matter how she looked, even when she was purposely trying to get his attention. She also didn't realize how much he liked her original style despite it's boring nature. It secretly made her excited. There was no way she could be upset with the response that he had given her.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't like it much at first either."

"What changed?"

"It grew on me. I mean, I can't really do much about it now."

She paused. "So you really don't like it?"

"You look nice Diana. You always do."

She began blushing. She fiddled with her tray, not knowing what to do with her hands. "Thank you."

After a moment or two of silence, she spoke up again. "So purely aesthetic assessment huh?"

"Yeah. I dated a hair stylist once. She taught me a little bit." He saw the jealous flare in her eyes. It caused a sense of pride in him that she got jealous over him like he did over her. "That and Alfred used to tell me something similar when I was younger. It's how he would talk me out of crazy haircuts when he used to cut my hair."

"Cook, chauffeur, barber; is there anything that man can't do?"

"There's very little." She noticed his gaze lingering on her. Though she saw something she could have sworn was affection, it still held a considerable amount of melancholy.

"You know, I'll be back to normal in a few weeks. You think you can stand my look until then?"

"We'll see."

She stood, flipping her hair in his face. He looked over at her, a mischievous look in her eye. She had done it on purpose. It still had its usual jasmine scent that he couldn't get enough of. She went to dump her tray. His eyes never leaving her figure.

"_It's certainly growing on me,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_***Sir, we are closed. Come back when you have an appointment.**_

_****I'm a friend of one of his clients. Mari McCabe. She referred me herself. Please, just let me talk to Mr. Lebeau.**_

_*****Francis, what is the meaning of all this racket?**_

**A/N: Sorry, if this is a little long. I hope you liked it. Be sure to leave a review with any thoughts, criticisms, etc. See yall on the next go round.**


End file.
